Shadow of the Tomb Raider
Shadow of the Tomb Raider es el próximo juego de la línea principal de la saga Tomb Raider. Se lanzará a finales de verano de 2018. Todo el artículo está elaborado en base a las filtraciones confirmadas, noticias oficiales y teorías de mayor peso. Historia Lara viajará a centroamérica para vivir la aventura definitiva que la erija como la gran aventurera que está destinada a ser. En esta odisea, volverá a enfrentarse a La Trinidad y descubrirá la revelación que se oculta tras la muerte de su padre, Richard Croft. Localización Antes de que se publicaran los tráilers, llegó a pensarse que el juego tomaría lugar en Egipto, ya que en los bocetos filtrados del juego aparecían pirámides. No obstante, las pirámides eran escalonadas y se situaban en una jungla, lo que unido a la escena final de Rise of the Tomb Raider donde se mostraba el mapa de Yucatán, acabó por confirmar que la aventura se situaría en centroamérica. Tal y como se muestran en los tráilers, gran parte de la trama transcurrirá en México. Algunos de los periodistas que pudieron jugar la demo durante la presentación del juego, han desvelado que el nivel de demostración toma lugar en Cozumel, una isla situada en el caribe mejicano. En uno de los puzzles de Shadow of the Tomb Raider: Path of the Stars, se revela un audio de una conversación entre Lara y alguien más (parece ser Jonah). En él, Lara le habla sobre una pista para encontrar una ciudad perdida, y Jonah le informa de que la puede encontrar en Amazonia. En los tráilers Lara avanza a través de una tupida y densa selva que no parece ser otra que la del Amazonas, así que es prácticamente seguro que sea otra de las localizaciones del juego. Personajes Además de Lara Croft, se presume que los siguientes personajes harán aparición: * Doctor Domínguez. Se trata de un agente de La Trinidad que será posiblemente el enemigo principal del juego. Su existencia ha sido revelada por los periodistas que pudieron jugar la demo en la presentación del juego. * Jonah Maiava. Jonah aparecía en la demo del juego conversando con Lara y ofreciéndose a ayudarla a derrotar al Dr. Domínguez. Es un hecho que ya se presuponía, pues en la escena final de Rise of the Tomb Raider, preludio de esta entrega, Lara arrancaba la aventura y Jonah estaba junto a ella dispuesto a acompañarla. * Kennard Montez. Kennard es un personaje que aparece en la novela Tomb Raider: Los Diez Mil Inmortales. Sobrevivió y su identificación aparece en la escena final de Rise of the Tomb Raider, como si formara parte de las investigaciones que Lara había llevado a cabo para prepararse. No tendría mucho sentido que no apareciera. * Richard Croft. Su muerte sigue siendo un auténtico misterio y fue el gancho que los guionistas dejaron al final de Rise of the Tomb Raider. Aunque sea en flashbacks como en la entrega anterior, es casi seguro que también aparecerá. Además, hay una teoría de mucho peso entre la comunidad de fans y es la siguiente (¡Spoilers!): En Rise of the Tomb Raider, cuando Ana empieza a revelar a Lara lo que sabía de la muerte de Richard Croft, un francotirador de La Trinidad acaba con ella de un disparo. El soldado recibe órdenes de un oficial que le encomienda no matar a Lara, y la voz de ese superior es la misma que la de Richard Croft. Se cree que Richard puede estar vivo, que hubiera fingido su muerte y ahora desempeñara un alto cargo en la Orden de La Trinidad. Detalles confirmados * En esta aventura, Lara deberá evitar un apocalipsis que culminará cuando se produzca un eclipse de sol. Mientras se acerca la hora, Lara se verá envuelta en varias catástrofes ambientales preludio del gran momento, como un tsunami que arrasará un pueblo entero. * La cultura mesoamericana cobrará un papel especial en esta entrega, sobre todo la cultura maya. * Lara Croft no conducirá vehículos tampoco en esta entrega (al menos de forma jugable). * Lara podrá explorar nadando y buceando por los escenarios. El entorno acuático cobrará mucho más peso en esta aventura. * Entre el equipo dispondremos de armas y herramientas exclusivas para el sigilo. También se ha confirmado que tendremos un machete. * Lara cuenta con una cuerda para subir y bajar paredes, correr a través de ellas y realizar saltos más largos. * Los puzzles cobrarán un peso muchísimo mayor que en las anteriores entregas. * Descartando misiones y labores secundarias, el juego durará entre 13 y 15 horas. * Hay dos personajes confirmados: Jonah y el Doctor Domínguez, un agente de La Trinidad que será el gran villano del juego. * Localizaciones confirmadas: Mexico (la isla de Cozumel entre otros) y Amazonia. * El juego contará con hasta 7 DLCs que se publicarán de forma mensual desde octubre de 2018 hasta abril del próximo año. Producción Lanzamiento El 7 de diciembre de 2017, el twitter oficial de Tomb Raider (@TombRaider) publicó un comunicado donde anunciaba que el juego estaba en desarrollo y sería lanzado en 2018. El post traducido es el siguiente: "Square Enix está emocionada de compartir grandes noticias con vosotros el año próximo. Honestamente, nos encantaría compartirlas con vosotros ahora mismo, pero queremos hacerlo a su debido tiempo. Hay un nuevo juego de Tomb Raider en desarrollo. Guiados por nuestro objetivo de poner a nuestros aficionados como la prioridad, queremos haceros saber que no pasará demasiado tiempo entre el anuncio y el lanzamiento oficial del videojuego y el momento en el que podáis jugar con él. Nuestro viaje conjunto comenzará con un evento enorme en 2018. Estamos deseosos de mostraros la nueva aventura de Lara Croft." El día 15 de marzo se publicó el primer teaser tráiler, donde se revelaba que el juego saldría al mercado el 14 de septiembre para PS4, XBox One, PC y Steam. El 27 de abril se lanzó el primer tráiler y en la web se anunció que el primer tráiler del gameplay se mostraría en el E3 de este año (12 al 15 de junio). Desarrolladores Entre las pocas noticias confirmadas, sabemos que Rhianna Pratchett no escribirá la historia de Shadow of the Tomb Raider. La escritora, que fue colaboradora en las otras dos entregas y en varios arcos de los cómics, cesó a principios de 2017 su trabajo en los futuros proyectos de la compañía. La marcha fue de forma cordial y agradecida, al igual que por parte de Crystal Dynamics, que anunció el fin de la colaboración en un comunicado en el que se deshizo en elogios hacia ella. Otra de las noticias oficiales es que el juego sería dirigido por Ian Milham, quien sirvió como director de arte para la serie Dead Space y como director creativo de Battlefield Hardline. El juego ha sido desarrollado por Eidos Montreal en colaboración con Crystal Dynamics. Galería Tráilers Shadow of the Tomb Raider Teaser Trailer US - No Rating|Teaser trailer Shadow of the Tomb Raider The End of the Beginning ES|Primer trailer Imágenes Shadow of the Tomb Raider teaser image.png Lara in Mexican Town.jpg Lara sees town burning.jpg SOTTR Lara and mercenaries.jpg Lara underground Mayan temple.jpg Lara coastal cliffs SOTTR.jpg Lara absailing.jpg Death from above SOTTR.jpg Categoría:Videojuegos